


Lockdown

by ScottieIsImpatient



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Max is a little shit, Swearing, camp camp but if it was a school, david is constantly terrified, how to tag??, probably ooc characters once again, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: Cameron Campbell Middle School has been sent into lockdown after the infamous criminal Daniel Rager breaks onto campus. David Greenwood, a guidance counselor and teacher, is having a hard time keeping his class under control; from Max, who keeps making a break for the door, to Dolph, who keeps clinging to David's shirt.Police are ten minutes away, Daniel is skulking the halls, and all anyone can do is wait.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I'm back with another Camp Camp fic!  
Writing these actually helps me get inspiration for my own original stories. Who knew??  
This one is a bit different from my last two, as you can see from the description. I actually came up with this plot during a lockdown at my own school.  
Have fun reading! I had fun writing it.

The blaring alarm forced David to stop mid sentence, a chill running up his spine. The alarm that he’d heard many times before from drills and various tests, but always with a warning beforehand.

There hadn’t been a warning. That could only mean one thing.

This time, it was real.

He snapped out of his trance, heat flushing his cheeks once he realized that his students had already assumed lockdown positions. There he was, the role model, still standing in front of the white board with nine pairs of eyes staring back at him.

“You have a fucking death wish?” Max hissed from under his desk. David quickly grabbed a piece of paper and covered up the door window. “Language,” he whispered, reaching into his pocket hastily for the keys.

_ “This is an emergency announcement,”  _ the calm, automatic voice boomed from the PA,  _ “this facility is now in lockdown.” _

Repetitive beeping followed and Max groaned. “We know!” he yelled. “Shut up!”

“ _ Max! _ ” David warned, giving him a nervous glare.  _ “ _ Keep it down!”

“Or what? We’ll be found?” the jaded boy shot back. Beside him, Neil tucked his knees to his chest and began rocking back and forth. “I-I don’t want to be found!”

David flicked off the lights and ducked down next to his students. Dolph immediately ran to his side, tiny arms wrapping around the teacher’s thin waist. “I do not want to be killed!” he exclaimed in his heavily accented voice. David gave him an awkward pat on the head. “Don’t worry,” he whispered.

Quickly, he did a head count. Everyone was accounted for except Neil Armstrong Jr., otherwise known as Space Kid, who was with Gwen for the day. David hoped they’d gotten somewhere safe. Last he knew, they were outside on the sports field.

_ “This is an emergency lockdown,”  _ the PA voice said for a third time. Max gave an audible groan and before David could stop him, an eraser had been thrown at the speaker.

“ _ MAX!”  _ David hissed, grabbing the boy’s arm which was poised to throw Neil’s inhaler next. “No noises!”

Neil quickly grabbed his inhaler back with shaking hands and took deep, greedy puffs.

“Go to hell, David!” Max grunted in return. David narrowed his eyes, but the very action made him feel guilty so he stopped. “Mr. Greenwood, Max.”

“Like I care,” the boy huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and flopping onto the ground again.

The classroom was quiet again. David felt like a weight had been lifted off the chest, he could finally breathe…

Until a beep of a device came from the corner, followed by an exclamation of “damnit!” from Ered.

The bright glow of her phone was shining right in her face, casting shadows as if she were about to tell a spooky story. David leapt forward, forgetting Dolph was clinging to his shirt, and snatched the phone out of her hand.

“Not cool!” the blonde girl gasped, folding her arms in annoyance. David pocketed the phone, waving a finger. “Phones on  _ silent!  _ We’re in lockdown. Do any of you know what that means?”

“It means there’s a murderer in the building and we’re all gonna die!” Nikki said a bit too enthusiastically.

This comment made Neil shriek.

“No!” David hissed as loud as he dared. “It means that… well,” okay, so Nikki was partially right, he’ll give her that. There was someone or something in the building that wasn’t supposed to be. “We won’t die!” he said firmly, sitting back down again. Dolph was clinging to his shirt like his life depended on it, tears in the young boy’s eyes.

_ This is an emergency announcement- _

“OH, SHUT UP!” Max screamed, jumping to his feet from underneath the desk. “WE  _ KNOW _ !!”

“Max!” David cried. He’d said the name so many times now, it was starting to not even sound like a real name.

Something thumped outside their door, making everyone freeze, including Max. Preston gave a dramatic gasp, and was consequently shushed by everyone else.

David’s heart was going to burst out of his chest. Dolph’s was beating a million miles a second. Even Max was frozen in fear, eyes wide.

The thumps came closer, and David realized they weren’t thumps.

They were footsteps.

He held his breath.

The door handle shook and Max went skittering back under his desk. Dolph leaned against David even more, and even Nikki was cowering.

The handle shook more violently. David had managed to untangle one hand from Dolph’s grip and was now holding his keys out in front of him, each one in his knuckles. It was something he’d learned in a self defence class, but he still didn’t know who was outside the door and if his makeshift brass (key?) knuckles would be enough.

Eventually, whoever it was seemed to give up, and the footsteps receded.

Just in case, David waited a good couple of minutes before turning to Max.

“And  _ that’s  _ why we always stay quiet!” he hissed, comforting a now full-on sobbing Doph. Max just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Not like whoever it was got in.”

“Bu-but they could have,” Neil pointed out, “because of your stupidity.”

“If they’d broken in,” piped up Nerris, who hadn’t spoken the entire time, “I would’ve defeated them with a magic missile!”

“Like your lame D&D tricks would be a match against a murderer,” Harrison scoffed from somewhere in the darkness. “My magic tricks would surely make him go running!”

“No, I think he’d just be trying to run from your ugly face,” Nerris shot back. Max gave a laugh. “Now  _ that’s  _ a good comeback, nerd number one!”

“Aww,” Harrison moped.

“So, like, when are we gonna get out of lockdown?” Ered asked. Without her phone, she’d taken to filing her nails. “I’m getting bored, and my legs are cramping.”

“I want  _ mein pappa, _ ” Dolph uttered, muffled by David’s shirt.

“This is lame,” Nurf groaned. “Can’t I just go out there and punch him?”

“NO!” David exclaimed in shock. “We’re staying here under facility protocols. We still don’t know what the situation is. All we can do is wait for help to arrive.”

“And when will that be?”

As if on cue, David’s phone buzzed from inside his pocket.

“Hey, I thought we weren’t allowed phones!” Nikki said.

“Asshole!” Max spat.

“I’m allowed to have it on since I’m a teacher,” David explained, unlocking his phone. “In case one of the other teachers needs to get in contact, or  _ I  _ need to contact them.”

“That’s just an excuse to play games,” Nurf decided. From beside him, Preston nodded in agreement.

David didn’t bother arguing with his students. It would be a lost cause, he knew.

The buzz had been a text from Gwen, a fellow guidance counsellor.

_ Police ETA 10 mins,  _ she’d sent.  _ SK and I outside. _

David tapped on the message bar and hesitated, before typing a quick reply.  _ See who it is? _

Gwen took less than a minute to reply.  _ A guy in all white. Dont know who. _

David shut off his phone, regretting not typing a reply but figuring Gwen would understand. Really, he probably shouldn’t even have it on at all, but the information Gwen had given up was at least a bit helpful.

“Who’d you text?” Max asked. “Girlfriend? Oh wait. You don’t have one.”

“Gwen. Uh, Ms. Williams.”

“What’d she say? ‘You’re all doomed’?”

Neil gave a shudder.

“Police have been notified, they’ll be here in about ten minutes.”

“Ten  _ minutes _ ?!” Preston exclaimed dramatically loud from the back. “We’ll all be  _ dead  _ by then!”

The students’ voices overlapped each other, all of them terrified of a possible death.

Well, all except Max. He was just watching the chaos with a smug grin on his face.

“Kids, kids, calm down!” David tried. “We’re  _ fine.  _ It’ll be okay.”

“I’m too young to die!” Neil whimpered.

“Dying isn’t  _ cool, _ ” Ered tacked on.

“I’ll welcome death with a sweet embrace!” That was from Max

Before David could comprehend what was going on, Max had stood up and was making a beeline for the door.

“No!” David shrieked, jumping to his feet. Startled by the jarring movement, Dolph let go of his shirt.

David managed to grab Max by his hood just before the boy reached the doorknob, dragging him back. “You are  _ not  _ opening that door. Do you hear me?”

That felt a bit too stern.

“Please?” he added. Max gave an exasperated groan but returned to his seat.

“I can’t breathe,” Neil was saying, rocking back and forth. “I can’t breathe- where’s the air gone?”

“Air doesn’t go away, silly,” Nikki scoffed. “You’re a science man. You know that.”

“Your inhaler,” David reminded the nervous kid. “Breathe, Neil. Just breathe.” He gave him a few pats on the back, and though his breathing steadied, it was clear that the panic wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

The lockdown alarm had been shut off by now, and the classroom had settled into steady silence, save for Neil’s loud breathing.

David was still on high alert, though. Most of his attention was on Max, who looked like he was itching to open the door. Neil was chewing on his nails, taking the occasional puff from his inhaler. Next to him, Nikki was pulling at the carpet.

Harrison and Nerris were giving each other glares in the darkness, but fortunately weren’t going at each other’s throats like they did every other day. Nurf was terrifying poor Preston, who tugged at his itchy-looking collar.

Dolph had taken to curling up next to Ered now, and though she wasn’t doing much to help, she wasn’t shoving him away either. David almost smiled.

Until he saw Max creeping for the door through the corner of his eye.

“Hey!”

Max dropped his hands. “Damnit.”

Surprisingly, Nikki was next to him, on all fours. David gave her a glance, then looked back up at Max. “Just what do you think you’re doing? Sit down!”

“We were trying to sneak out and take on whoever has invaded the building,” Max reluctantly explained, flopping down right where he stood. Nikki sat beside him like a dog. “Nikki was gonna attack him.”

“Lemme at him!” she growled.

“First of all, you two, shuffle away from the door please? Secondly, there is help already on the way. You guys are just kids, and you don’t need to get involved.”

“Yeah, we’re kids,” Max started, “but we’re kids with nothing to lose. We’re the fucking troublemakers of the school. So much so that they had to hire  _ you  _ because putting us in normal classes would be chaos!”

“That’s not-”

“Don’t deny it! You know it’s true.”

A pause.

“That’s what I thought. We may be kids, but we’re some damn crazy ones.”

“I’m not letting you out there!” David hissed through clenched teeth. “He could have a gun for all we know, and you are my responsibility! I’m  _ not  _ letting  _ any  _ of you get harmed!”

David hadn’t realized how much his voice had raised until there was a sudden and harsh  _ THUMP  _ at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I ran out of motivation halfway through but I still wanted to write something  
And this is what came out of that  
(This chapter sucks honestly. I'm probably gonna rewrite it in a week or so)

“Well, now you’ve done it,” Max said, a hint of amusement behind his snarky tone. “Who would’ve thought it would be goody two-shoes David who gets us all killed?”

“Be quiet, Max!” David didn’t even bother to remind the boy not to use his first name.

The group of students cowered against the wall. Nerris was holding out her foam sword in shaking hands, glasses slipping off the bridge of her nose. Next to her, Harrison had his arms outstretched in a confident pose, but his expression said  _ I will run away the moment something moves. _

It was quiet.

Then another thump, which sounded very much like someone throwing their whole weight at the door.

Neil started to scream but David placed a hand over his mouth just in time. If he was being honest, David was probably about ready to scream, too, but he had to be  _ strong.  _ For the sake of the kids.

Not that Max thought much of that.

Unlike when the trespasser had first rattled the doorknob, it didn’t seem like they were giving up any time soon. David glanced at his watch. It had been around five minutes since Gwen had texted him.

He wished the police would hurry up.

What could he do in this situation? He’d done a lot of reading on lockdown incidents in preparation for becoming a teacher, but he couldn’t seem to remember any of them. Should he evacuate the class into the empty room next door? There was a door that conjoined rooms 208-A and 208-B, but he knew that the main door would be unlocked and they would likely be even more vulnerable there.

And what if whoever it was  _ got in? _

He was shaking so violently, he almost didn’t notice his phone vibrate.

Eight pairs of eyes, (Neil had his screwed shut in terror) watched him as he took out his phone, relief flooding through him when he saw the text from Gwen.

_ Police just pulled up. _

“Thank goodness,” David sighed out loud.

And that’s when the door burst open.

He was sure he’d fainted for a solid couple of seconds, because the next thing David remembered was leaping to his feet and throwing himself in front of his students.

After sitting in pitch darkness for almost fifteen minutes, the light was blinding. The figure seemed to be glowing, and their pure white clothing didn’t help at all.

Neither did the glint of the knife.

Wait.

_ The knife. _

David screeched before he could even help himself. This noise seemed to only motivate the attacker, as with a sudden and inhuman-like jerk, they were reeling forward, slashing the air with their knife. David leapt back, throwing punches wildly. He still hadn’t seen the person’s face: only their cruel, sickly grin.

He wanted to curl into a ball and hide, but he couldn’t.

The blade slashed at his arm and David winced in pain, stumbling backwards into a pair of desks. 

But as long as whoever it was was focused on  _ him,  _ there was a possibility he could get the students out safely.

“Kids, get into the next room!” David hollered. 

With screams of terror and a loud exclamation of “ _ MOVE!”  _ from Nurf, the conjoining door was thrown open and the students bolted inside.

That is, all except two.

All of David’s self defense training was wiped from his mind. All he could do was punch and kick and hope for the best.

A leg kick sent him crashing to the ground, hitting his shoulder against a desk as he went down.

The figure was kneeling over him, one hand at his throat, the other holding the knife high above his head. Bright blue eyes stared down in a sick amusement and the person’s smile was splitting their face in two. A mop of tangled blond hair sat on their head, with specks of what appeared to be dried blood matted in the strands.

“Oh, don’t struggle!” the attacker purred. “You are about to be part of something even greater than yourself! A sacrifice to Xemug is the highest honour there can be.”

David’s vision was beginning to go black. All he could see was the knife.

He hoped the kids got out okay.

As long as they were safe, that was all that mattered.

So David closed his eyes and waited.

He waited…

And then the weight of the attacker’s hand came off his neck and David shot up, taking deep breaths of oxygen.

“Get off!” the sick voice exclaimed from his right. David shot to his feet, glancing around wildly.

“Nikki, go for his legs!”

David’s jaw dropped.

Max had jumped onto the deranged man’s back, thin arms pulled back against his neck. From the corner of the room, Nikki came charging and clamped her teeth around his leg.

The man screamed in pain and swung around to face Nikki, instead coming face to face with a green-haired, wild, rabid girl.

David knew she had a tendency to act out, but he’d never seen her like this before.

With a growl, she gave another pounce, this time biting the man’s right arm; the one that held the knife.

The blade clattered to the floor at the same time the attacker went stumbling against the wall. Max launched forward and grabbed the knife, toppling off the white-clothed man’s shoulders in the process.

“Max!” David cried, flying across the room. The curly-haired boy in the blue hoodie got to his feet, dusting of his hands as if it had merely been a minor inconvenience. Meanwhile, Nikki had begun binding the deranged man’s hands behind his back. (Where she got the rope, David didn’t want to know).

“Did I do good, Max?” Nikki asked eagerly, beaming. Max gave her a fistbump. “Amazing as always, Nikki.”

“ _ MAX. _ ” David repeated sternly. The boy’s emerald green eyes stared up at him, narrowing in amusement. “Yes,  _ David? _ ” he said with a smirk.

“Are you crazy?!” David exclaimed before he could stop himself.

“Yes,” replied Max.

“You could have gotten yourself  _ killed! _ ”

“But I didn’t,” Max responded with hostile hint behind his voice. “Instead, this lunatic was captured.”

“But  _ why _ ?!” the blond man whined. “I was giving you an opportunity! Your meaningless lives could have become something great!”

“Shut up,” Max snapped, kicking the man in the nose.

By now, the rest of the class was carefully shuffling back in to view the scene. Neil was in the front, eyes bulging out of his head. He looked like he was going to faint.

“Do you realize how  _ scared  _ I was for you?” David cried, tears spiking his eyes. He dropped onto one knee to be on Max’s eye level. “I’m in charge of you, you know.”

“Your welcome,” Max said shortly.

David blinked. “What?”

“Crazy guy had a knife to your throat!” Nikki exclaimed helpfully. “We  _ saved  _ you, dummy.”

David opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

And then Gwen burst into the classroom, her usually tied-up hair like a lion’s mane around her head. “ _ David!”  _ she yelled, clutching the doorframe. “David, are you okay?”

“F-fine,” David managed to squeak out. Max turned to face the other teacher, arms crossed. “We saved him,” he said.

“Whoa, awesome!” Space-Kid breathed, emerging from behind Gwen’s leg.

Max turned back to David, a lopsided smirk across his face. “I told you: we may be  _ ‘just kids’ _ , but we’re some damn crazy ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this  
I hate this sooooo fucking much  
Action scenes are hard to write?? Like?? How to describe???  
I didn't know how to end this story either. I know that I wanted Max and Nikki to wrangle Daniel and save David's life but I didn't exactly know how to go about that.  
I do enjoy the idea of a lockdown AU in the camp camp universe. Maybe someone else can rewrite it better than I did xD

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't gonna make this a multi-chapter fic but then I ran out of inspiration and I wanted to get this posted.  
It's prob gonna be like two chapters or something


End file.
